


You have no power over me

by Callanoir



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callanoir/pseuds/Callanoir
Summary: During The Avengers before the battle of New York Loki is in the cell aboard the helicarrier waiting for his sceptre to do its work when a curious Shield Agent arrives who isn’t all that she seems.





	1. You have no power over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during The Avengers before the battle of New York. Loki is in the cell aboard the helicarrier waiting for his sceptre to do its work when a curious Shield Agent arrives who isn’t all that she seems.

He glared at her through the clear boundary of his cell.  
He’d expected the other one, the red head, the Spy with the dripping ledger, to be the one to follow Fury.

A balm to soothe the exchange, the good cop to his bad.

Was she not after all the one who meant the most to the archer, out of all those on this Flying Fortress?

But not this one. He had no knowledge of her. The archer, the scientist or the others. None had given him anything about her.... just another agent, another face in the crowd.

She paused as she entered, as though weighing up her options. Trying to decide whether to approach or not.

He smiled as she began to make her way down the steps. The sound of her boots echoed as she moved closer. He wondered if she’d been sent here at all? Perhaps it was just a case of curiosity, after all how often was it that one could look into the eyes of a god, and these Midgardians were renowned for their curiosity.  
Despite her initial pause, she moved towards the cell with determination. Never breaking eye contact with him.

He moved to meet her, as she stopped an arms length from the boundary.

The silence fell, as the two took each other in.

She was tall for a Midgardian woman, 5ft 10 or so, though on the short side for the women he had know in Asgard. Although with her slim but strong build, she still looked every inch a warrior. 

She wore a uniform similar to the Spy, though she had fewer gun holsters and what looked to be a red cross within a white circle on her shoulder. Her blond hair tied up in a high tail on her head. Her blue eyes resembling the deepest oceans or maybe the cosmic storms he’d watched from his window as a child, a kindness and familiarity which reminded him of someone long since past.

She smiled, a soft and gentle smile. A smile which showed no fear, which he found strange considering her hesitation upon entering the room.

None of that hesitation was evident now. She stood tall, her hands crossed lightly in front of her hips. She looked calm and composed, gentle and unthreatening. The stance of a healer...

Now he remembered where he had seen her. She’d been there as the Man of Iron, The Solider and Thor had led him from the small aircraft in chains.  
She’d been there looking to tend to the wounded. Once informed that there were none, she’s turned on her heels and headed back to the ‘med-bay’? Yes that is what she had said. So a Midgardian healer, how quaint. He doubted very much that Fury would have sent a healer to tend to him, so that meant that this little cat was curious. He could have fun with this while he waited for his sceptre to do its work and his men to arrive.

“Hello Loki.” She said, her eyes never leaving his. 

“You have me at a disadvantage my dear,” he replied with a wicked glint in his eye, “you know who I am, but I don’t know who you are.”

She tilted her head lightly, and with a slight raise of her right eyebrow a smirk spread across her face. 

“The great Loki, god of mischief and chaos, at a disadvantage?” Her tone lightly teasing, her smirk spreading into a wide grin across her face as she straightened her head, “never.” 

He chuckled, edging closed to the clear boundary between them. He let his eyes wonder down her body.  
“You are the healer on this vessel, and you...” he stated slowly as his eyes lazily followed the curves of her hips, up past her waist, over her ample breasts and up her slender neck, “should not be here.”  
He smiled slyly as his eyes returned to hers. There really was something about them. An energy, beautiful and terrifying... and somehow familiar.

“Maybe,” she replied playfully, her smile never faltering, “but then neither should you.”

That he did not expect. Surely everyone on this vessel thought this is exactly where he should be, especially since killing him was not an option. He watched as she lifted her hand and began to run her fingers gently over the boundary, the same way children would follow rain drops across a window.

“Why did you come to Midgard?” she asked, her eyes now lightly following the line she traced across the boundary, “Did things get too boring back home? Needed to find new toys to play with?”

His smile was gone. Who was this girl who spoke of Midgard and showed no fear in the presence of a being with powers she could only imagine.

“You dare mock me,” he felt his anger rise. His playful mood gone, he’d been willing to flirt and play along with the curious little healer. But he would not be mocked, not by such a lowly creature. A creature made to be ruled. “I am Loki of Asgard, and I will not be...”

“Your eyes are wrong” she interrupted, her fingers still lightly tracing the glass as her eyes followed. 

“You dare!” He roared only to be interrupted again

“They were green.” 

He stopped. Her words soft and calm, a light smile playing on her face as she closed her eyes. A look of reminiscence flitted across her face as her fingers still dancing along the surface of the boundary.  
He stared in silence. How did she know.... how did she notice when even Thor, his own brother hadn’t.

“Why did you come to Midgard?” She asked again, her eyes opening as her smile faded. She was serious now, no more teasing, “why are you here Loki?”

“Who are you?” He whispered, looking into her eyes once again, edging closer to boundary.

“Be careful my dear,” she whispered, a small smile returning to her face, “we don’t want your cage to drop before we’re done talking.” He paused, looking down over the edge of the cell. 

“Why did you come to Midgard?” She asked once again, her voice still gentle, still every inch a healers voice. The voice to keep you calm during even the darkest of moments, the voice to guide you through the pain.

He laughed as he took a step back from the edge.

“You have no power over me.” He spread his arms as he laughed, leaving himself exposed, she could not hurt him. Silly little Midgardian, trying to play with a god the way a child plays with a bug. He would enjoy digging into her mind once he was free, to find the darkest parts of her consciousness and make her wish she hadn’t let her curiosity get the better of her.

“Why did you come..” 

“You have no power over me!” He roared, as he lunged towards the boundary, thrusting a hand towards her as though to grab her, to scare her. He was done with her games.

Suddenly the lines she’d been drawing on the boundary appeared. An intricate web of blue lines and sigils, the power of them radiating and glowing. Magic, like his own.  
Before he could stop his forward momentum she raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist sent the magic pulsing from its web, cascading it towards him.  
He felt it hit, felt the familiar shiver of an incantation vibrate through his body and then it happened.  
His outstretched hand began to change, his skin turned blue, the scars appearing in a wave along his arm. He felt them rise across his torso, up his neck and across his face.  
His Aesir visage was gone.

He stood there, the reflection in the boundary of the monster inside he’d kept unknowingly hidden for so long.

“You sure about that.” She whispered, a playful grin flickering across her face, as she lowered her hand. Returning it to its place, folded across its fellow at her hips. The stance of a healer returning, her point now proven. 

“Who are you?” He uttered. Looking through the reflection of the monster, his monster, he searched her face, her smile, her eyes... those eyes. That blue, he knew that blue, had known it... had loved it...

She smiled... that smile, a smile he had tried so hard to forget. A smile he would never forget again.

“Sigyn?” He stared at her not wanting to believe his own words.  
Sigyn was gone, had gone long ago. His childhood friend and budding love had disappeared thousands of Midgardian years ago whilst travelling across Vanaheimr. Bandits is what they had told him. Mindless beasts looking for gold and jewels.  
And yet here she was...

“Hello Loki.” She smiled again, not her healers smile this time but her true smile, that smile. The smile she used only with him.

He felt his heart pound within his chest, the love, the hurt, the fear. He searched her eyes again, how could this be happening.

“How?” He stammered, moving closer to the boundary again wishing he could reach out and touch her. To feel her, to hold her, to ensure she was real and not another torment conjured by the Other.

“That my love, is a story for another time.” Her voice filled with promise as she too took a step forwards reaching out her hand towards the boundary again. Touching her fingers lightly against the clear surface, only this time her hand passed straight through.  
He stared in shock as she reached forwards to caressed his face.  
He flinched, this form, his skin, he could not be touched.

“Hush love,” she cooed, looking into his eyes, “it will be ok.” Smiling she reached again for his face.  
Trust was something he had very little of these days, but he trusted her, trusted the look in those beautiful blue eyes, trusted that she would never do anything to cause him pain.  
As her hand touched his face he closed his eyes and leaned into her caress. Her hand was warm, her touch gentle, he felt loved.

“You can fight this Loki,” she said as she caressed his cheek, “you can fight him and gain control of your own mind again.”  
Could he? Could he break free of the Others control? Right now he did not care, he only focused on her touch.  
As she removed her hand he opened his eyes, wishing it didn’t have to end.

“And when you do I’ll find you again.” She said as she withdrew her hand from the cell.

He reached out to grab her hand before it could disappear through the boundary, only to stop when he caught sight of his own hands. He was back in his Aesir form, but he hadn’t felt the incantation that returned it.  
He looked up and she was gone. The room was empty, no evidence that anyone had set foot there since Fury’s visit. 

He turned and paced across the cell, had it been real? It had felt real. Not like the illusions created by the Other to torment him. The Other would not have the patience or finesse to use a lost love to torment him when there were fresher wounds available within is mind... but then that would mean she was real, that she was alive. After all this time. He let his hand wonder to his face, ran his finger over the skin she’d caressed only moments ago... remembering the feeling of her hand.

He suddenly became aware of the room again, he was not alone.

“There’s not many people who can sneak up on me.” He smirked as he turned. The spy with the ledger had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written based on inspiration from the following Writing Prompt: “You have no power over me.” “You sure about that?”  
> I hope you enjoy :)


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the battle of New York but before Thor the Dark World. Shield find an energy signature not of Earth, only problem is it’s coming from inside Shield. When questions lead to more questions a loyal Agent turns out to be more than She first appears.

The room was empty save for two chairs and the metal table she found herself seated at. Three of the walls were grey and empty, the fourth held the door and a two-way mirror standard for all interrogation rooms she’d seen during her time at Shield. Though she’d never found herself this side of one before. 

She had no idea how long she’d been there. Even after all these years she still had trouble adjusting to how time moved in this realm compared to her home world. She needed a reference. She needed to track the sun and the moon as they moved across the sky, needed to watch as the seasons came and went, needed to watch as the people around her grew... to her a human lifetime could go by in the blink of an eye. And if she didn’t pay attention, that could cause problems.

Maybe that was why she was here. Maybe she hadn’t been paying attention. Maybe she hadn’t aged herself appropriately. Midgardian’s could only put a youthful appearance down to genetics, make-up or these days even plastic surgery for so long before they began to get suspicious. So every time she’d arrived somewhere new she’d picked a base point, normally a woman in her twenties, and used her powers to appear to age accordingly. But this only worked if she payed attention... maybe with everything that had happened she’d let the illusion slip. Maybe.... 

She looked over to the two-way mirror and inspected the face staring back at her. Pale skin, blue eyes, blond hair pulled up into the high tail on her head. She’d been at Shield under 5 years this time, so the face staring back at her still looked as though it belonged. 

She sighed and returned her gaze to the wall.   
What had she done to wind up here?   
She’d been working in the medical unit at Shield headquarters when they came for her. There had been four of them, all armed. They’d marched through the doors and surrounded her as she was taking blood from a patient.

She was a medic, known for being able to bring people back from the brink when others would have failed. Not all of the time, but just often enough for her to have a reputation among the other medical staff... maybe that had been the problem.   
She always tried to keep as low a profile as possible, but when people were hurt she just couldn’t help herself. 

‘Healers have no sense of self preservation....’ she smirked as the saying flitted across her brain. It was commonly said amongst her people that healers only ever had eyes for their patients even at the detriment of their own safety and wellbeing. She was no exception... or she had been no exception until she’d come to Midgad.

“Let me finish here gentlemen, then he’s all yours” she’d said absentmindedly as they had surrounded her, thinking they were there to speak to her patient. 

“Agent Smith”, one of the men barked, “you’re to come with us, Director Fury’s orders”. 

She’d sighed, there was no point arguing when Fury was involved.

“Samantha can you take care of this for me?” She said as she handed the patient over to her colleague. The men then led her out, two in front and two behind, escorting her to who knows where. And that’s how she’d wound up here, in this grey box of a room... waiting.

Finally the door opened.  
In walked an agent, male, regular build with short brown hair, wearing a black suit and tie, holding a Manila file. She’d seen him before, many times but never so close, only ever in passing or as she’d observed activities on the bridge of helicarrier.... she might like to keep a low profile as a medic but that didn’t mean she didn’t like to know what was going on.

The agent closed the door and walked silently toward the table. His silence was disconcerting, she’d always known him to be polite. He’d always say hello and smile when he passed her in the corridor and he always came to check up on his men when they’d been taken to the med-bay.  
Yet here he stood silently across the table opposite her, a hint of hurt in his eyes.

He drew a breath, placed the file on the table and reached into his jacket pocket. She tensed, logically she knew it wouldn’t be a gun but history had taught her to never underestimate a Midgardian when they were confronted with things they could not understand. And events as of late could have been pulled right out of a comic book rather than Midgardian reality, so she had to be careful.  
From his pocket he withdrew a pile of photographs, placing them down on the table next to the file.

He proceeded to sit down in the chair opposite her. He looked up and for a moment their eyes met. The look of hurt in his eyes hit her to her core. What had she done to cause such a reaction in one so noble.  
He pushed the pile of photographs towards her, spreading them across the table as he did.

She glanced at the array in front of her. The occupants in each were dressed differently, different countries and different points in history. As she began to filter through the images, holding them, analysing them in she hands, she saw that in each one was a similar figure. It could even have been the same person had it not been for the vast time range the images covered. The consistent figure had pale skin and fair hair, in the more recent pictures she could also make out blue eyes. She glanced up at the two-way mirror again, seeing the figure from the photos staring back at her.

“Who are you?” He demanded as her gaze left the mirror and settled back on him.

“Well hello to you too Agent Coulson,”. She said with a smirk, “You’re looking well.”

“Cut the crap Agent” replied Coulson sharply as she dropped the photos and sat back in her chair. “Who the hell are you?” 

“What’s the matter Agent,” she replied, the smirk still firmly across her face, “little grumpy since our death are we?” 

It was no secret that Agent Coulson had died on the helicarrier prior to the battle of New York. Killed by Loki as Ironman and Captain America had fought to keep the helicarrier air-born. What was a secret was how he hadn’t actually died, but had been whisked away for healing at a cutting edge Shield medical facility. She didn’t know anymore than that, but the healer in her wished she’d been able to see how they’d done it, his wounds had been severe.

“You could say that,” he replied calmly, never breaking eye contact with her. “Now, tell me who you are?”

“Agent Sarah Smith, Medical Devision.” She replied formally. She could play this game longer than he could, she’d had years, decades of practice. Plus they had nothing, just photos of similar looking women. They could all be related for all anyone knew, daughter, mother, grandmother, genetic similarities passed down through the ages.

“You sure about that?” He asked, his tone making it clear that this was her last chance, his eyes still never wavering from hers. 

“Yes sir.” She replied obediently. 

He sighed and looked down at the file in front of him. 

“After the battle of New York Shield began mapping the energy signatures of the lifeforms, the Chtari, that came through the worm hole,” he explained, “we figured that if they tried again we’d be able to detect them before they got close.” She listened, confused as to how this related to the pictures currently displayed in front of her.

“Thanks to Dr Foster and Dr Skelvig we also have the mapped energy signature of Thor,” he explained, resting his hands on the file and looking up at her, “.... and now Loki,”

‘Shit,’ she thought, that was not good.

“Imagine our surprise,” he continued, “when we ran a scan and found another, unknown, Asgardian energy signature...... here.” 

Her mind spun, how was she going to explain this. Hell, how was she going to get out of this?! This was not the game she’d played before, they’d never been able to track her before... But then she shouldn’t have been surprised, Howard Stark had always been ingenious with his technological innovations, it would be only natural that the security agency he helped create would be just as cutting edge in their capabilities.

“And then,” he continued, “this previously classified file became active, and it turns out Thor and Loki weren’t the first Asgardians Shield encountered.” As he spoke he pushed the file across the table towards her.

The file was plain save for the Shield logo and a single word stamped across the cover in bold red ink, 

‘SIGYN’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’d like to read more of Sigyn please let me know :)
> 
> This chapter is based on the writing prompt: ‘You are in an interrogation room. A man walks in and throws a bunch of photos on the table in front of you. The photos are old and were taken at different points in history. You’re in each one. He demands to know who you are.’


	3. Fears, lies and honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When questions lead to more questions during the interrogation of a supposedly loyal Agent, It’s up to Agent Coulson to discover the truth. Who is the woman? Where is she from? Why is she here? And can they even trust a word she say?

“Howard you sly bastard.” She chuckled to herself as she reached over and opened the file. 

She was greeted by a black and white photograph of a woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties, wearing a simple shirt and tie with the Shield crest embroidered on it, her hair up in perfect victory rolls on either side of her head, a determined smile across her face. 

She smiled down at the photo, she didn’t keep many momentos from her past so it was a rare privilege to be able to look back at one of her ‘lives’.  
She’d loved the 30’s and 40’s, the clothes, the hair, the music, the people. The war had been awful yes, but weren’t they all?  
And it had given her such amazing opportunities.

The pages beneath the photo contained was what could only be described as a timeline. A list of dates, locations and in some cases names

1537 London England  
1666 Eyam England, Elizabeth Danes  
1692 Salem Massachusetts, Sarah Northman  
1861 Sunrise Wyoming, Emily Winters  
1880 Kathmandu Nepal  
1916 Montpellier France, Victoire Nord  
1942 New York USA, Beatrice ‘Trixie’ Norell 

It was her lives, not all of them but a fair selection, those which had made for good stories around the campfire.   
Howard had always liked her stories but she’d not for a minute thought that he’d believed them, let alone documented them.... but then again it was Howard Stark and she shouldn’t have expected anything less, especially not with the infamous Peggy Carter as his right hand woman.

She smiled at the memory of her old friends, she’d been sad to leave them.

Agent Coulson watched as she leafed through the papers within the file. She looked so young and innocent when she smiled. But he knew not to take that at face value, after all he’d worked with Agent Romanov long enough. 

“So,” He began again, “Who are you?”

“Agent Sarah Smith.” She replied absentmindedly as she continued to leaf through the file “Medical Devision.”

He sighed inwardly. He should have known that she wouldn’t change her track just with the presence of the file. After all there was still no way to definitively prove it was her.

“We both know that’s not true.” He started gently, resting his hands on the table “Why don’t you come clean and tell me”

“Tell you what Agent Coulson?” She snapped, looking up from the file “tell you what you want to hear so the agents behind that glass can drag me off to one of Shields labs. All because you’ve found something you don’t understand?”

A part of him understood her reluctance. He’d seen the file, seen the list, the dates, the locations, the comments which accompanied a select few.... ‘burned at the stake’, ‘buried alive’, ‘drowning’, ‘exposure’, all of them followed with the words ‘for witchcraft’. If the details were true then the woman sat opposite him had lived and died through more than he could imagine, if that was even possible.   
It would be understandable for her to not want to put herself in such a situation again if she could help it, even if they didn’t burn people alive anymore.   
People did funny things when confronted with that which they didn’t understand and she had more experience of that than most.

“You’re in Howard Stark’s files as a friendly.” He said gently, gauging her reaction. She smiled and chuckled softly to herself but gave no reply, instead returning to the papers and photographs in front of her.

“And you’re in Peggy Carter’s files as a friendly too.” 

She stopped moving through the papers and looked up, meeting his gaze. A sparkle appearing in her eyes as she smiled.

“And that’s good enough for me.” He smiled back at her.

“I’m glad” she replied after a brief pause . She sounded genuinely happy he noted. There was more to her than was contained in the Manila file in front of them, than was probably in any file Shield possessed and it was time it came to light. 

“So who are you,” He asked again, “and please don’t say Agent Smith because we both know that’s not true.”

She looked at him wearily, still unsure. She was trapped in this room, her answers to his questions her only ticket out.   
I mean, sure she could probably fight her way out. Get clear of the guards outside, shift her appearance, walk out the front door of Shield and disappear into the wind again... but she knew that if she did, this time they wouldn’t stop hunting her.   
She glanced again at the two way mirror, just her reflection, three grey walls and of course a multitude of agents staring back at her from the other side.

“You’re not from Earth,” he stated, his hands still gently resting on the table “are you from Asgard?”

She hesitated, inhaling deeply, steadying her nerve before she answered. Exhaling slowly she turned her head to met his gaze again.

“Yes” her voice was small but firm when she answered. As though the answer had almost been forgotten.

He smiled. They were finally getting somewhere.

“Does Thor know you’re here?” He asked, noting how she began to fidget slightly at the mention of the Gods name.

“No.” she replied staring down at the table. That wasn’t the usual reaction Thor’s name inspired. Those who knew him usually reacted with joy and excitement at the mention of his name ...... except....

“Does Loki?” He asked

She was silent, her gaze drifting up to meet his. The small upwards curve at the corners of her lips gave him his answer. 

This changed things.

“So Thor doesnt know you’re here, you haven’t spoken to him.” He began, Looking her over as if for the first time “I thought he was like royalty where you’re from?”  
She shifted in her seat and met him with an impatient stare, knowing where this line of questioning was heading and making it clear that she didn’t appreciate it.

“But you haven’t spoken to him,” he continued, his hands still gently folded on the table in front of him “haven’t told him your here. But you’ve spoke to Loki.”

“He’s a Prince too you know.” She replied simply, folding her arms.

“One who tried to take over the planet.” He stated, feeling his temper rising, Loki had after all technically killed him.

She shrugged 

“Who’s side are you on?” He couldn’t keep the hint of disbelief and hurt from his voice. 

“Mine.” She smiled. The answer plain and simple, yet shrouded in a world of unknowns.

This woman was supposed to be a medic, a healer by Asgardian standards. She’d had the lives of everyone aboard the helicarrier in her hands, had she secretly been working against them all this time? “What does that mean?” He asked, pulling his emotions back into check. His calm demeanour gradually returning.

She smiled sweetly as she sat forwards in her char, “What do you want it to mean?” She whispered as she traced her finger tips across the surface of the table towards where he sat, her eyes staring into his.

“where does that leave the Earth?” He continued calmly.

She closed her eyes as she slumped back in her chair, clearly tiring of the current line of questioning.  
“I’ve not tried to take over since I came here,” she sighed opening her eyes again, “why would I start now?” 

“How long have you been here?”

She closed her eyes, the day she came to this realm still fresh in her mind. The soldiers, the lights, the blood...... and then snow, nothing but snow. The people, so many people, the families and friends she’d loved, lost and left as the passage of time took its toll. Everyone always left... or chased her away. “Too long”

“So you’re some kind of Goddess, is that it?” Coulson pried. That’s what they called Thor, a God.

She smirked at the comment and raised her eyebrow clearly amused. She’d been called many things in her time, Goddess was one of the nicer ones.

“You’ve been on Earth longer than we’ve had written records doing nothing but exist and first chance you get you’ve liaised with Loki, a crazed lunatic who nearly levelled the island of Manhattan before being taken back to Asgard in chains.” Coulson’s patience was wearing thin, every question created more questions. 

He was done playing. “Now Howard and Peggy might have you down as friendly but from where I’m sitting I’m not so sure.”

She was silent.   
Her time here clearly up, she’d had a good run.   
She’d lived through all manner of ends in her time on Midgard and whatever Shield had in store for her in their labs she was sure she could deal with.  
Then the cycle would start again.... escape, run, reinvent, live.   
Maybe she would go back to Kathmandu, she was due a visit.

Agent Coulson sighed as he stood from the table.   
“Maybe it’s time we contacted Asgard.” He turned giving her one last glance as he headed for the door, “I figure they’ll be more forthcoming with your identity.”

As he reached the door, his hand griping the handle, he heard a whisper

“Stop... I’ll answer your questions,” he turned, his hand still on the door handle, noting the briefest hint of fear cross her face as she stared at him from across the table, “just don’t tell Thor I’m here.”

“Why?” His hand still resting on the handle

“I have my reasons.” She stated, her face once again calm.   
She was hard to read, he didn’t know whether to believe the fleeting emotions he’d seen cross her face or not. There was so much about her he didn’t know, so much he couldn’t trust, yet Peggy Carter and Howard Stark had trusted this woman..... it made no sense.

“Ok I’ll ask you one last time,” he said as he walked across the room and sat back down across the table from her, “Who are you?”

She steadied herself, took a deep cleansing breath. One of her closest secrets, the truth of who she was, about to be spoken to the world for the first time in decades...

“My name is Sigyn, exile of Asgard and founding member of Shield.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry this has taken a while.  
> This chapter is a continuation of the interrogation in chapter two.  
> I hope you all enjoy it :)


End file.
